


My Toothbrush and Me

by DaniMaria



Category: No Fandom, graphic depictions of a toothbrush, smut but make it toothbrushes, wrote it for a class
Genre: Gen, Mouth Kink, Squirting, Toothbrush, Vibrators, Waterboarding, water play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniMaria/pseuds/DaniMaria
Summary: Just a smutty short piece about an inanimate object (a toothbrush obviously) and how easy it is to make things really sexual :)





	My Toothbrush and Me

I turn the lights on abruptly, startling her where she laid. The light bounced off her flawless patterns and she waited for me, patiently, urgently. I walked towards her slowly, my steps calculated as the night dragged on. I grasped her in my hand, pulling her to the edge.   
With my other hand, without breaking eye contact with her, I grabbed the glistening blue tube on the side counter. I opened it and squeezed some of the softly scented paste onto her, her bristles moved in excitement as I lifted her towards the water. She splashed under the stream, slowly growing wetter where she laid in my hand.   
With a flick of my finger I turned her on, she vibrated in my hand as I pulled her towards my mouth. Excitement filled my body as I held her against my tongue. Her juices filled my mouth, spilling out when I went too fast to stain the sides of my cheeks and leak down my fingers. Occasionally she fought back, dragging her sharp edges across sensitive skin drawing blood. You’re unaccustomed to the hard, rushed movements, but you’ve had a hard day and you need to relieve some stress.   
I hum along to her tempo, the vibrations stuttering where I push too hard. I finally allow her to finish before withdrawing.   
She was spent, drained, her shaking had stopped and I clean her slowly, delicately. Her sins washed away down the drain and I pat her dry on a towel. The soft cotton lulled her into a deep slumber as I laid her back down where she belongs.   
Before turning around, walking out, and turning the lights off with a quick “see you tomorrow”.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here so I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if I should write about any other inanimate objects ;)


End file.
